1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include guidance control devices, a guidance control methods, and a guidance control programs.
2. Related Art
Vehicle control devices have been used in recent years to perform controls of in-vehicle apparatuses in a vehicle. For example, a vehicle control device has been proposed that controls an automatic transmission of the vehicle based on a driving environment of the vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H10-148255, for example). With this device, an optimal speed ratio when passing through nodes on a road is determined based on road information read from a navigation processing unit. Using the detection of a deceleration operation by the driver as a condition, the speed ratio to be selected by the automatic transmission is set within a predetermined range. Further, the flashing of an indicator lamp is used to notify the driver that, through the detection of a deceleration operation, a shift control to achieve the optimal speed ratio can be executed. Another vehicle control device used determines whether the vehicle is traveling on a downhill road based on a vehicle state such as the vehicle acceleration or deceleration and the accelerator operation amount, and performs a downward slope control that changes a shift characteristic of the automatic transmission depending on the determination result.